Round 3- Dot in the cellar with the candlestick
by Frienze
Summary: Six people are playing a fanfic version of MFMM Cluedo. There's been a murder; the victim, Murdoch Foyle. We must discover the murderer's name, the weapon & in which room the murder was committed. Every player must 'investigate' by writing short stories. Phryne naturally thinks holding a party and telling horror stories is a great idea, Dottie doesn't agree.


"And even now there are people that say that when the moon is high and wind blowing you can still hear Joe McAllister's screams."

It had been Phryne Fisher's idea to hold the party- if you could call it that. Jane had recently taken a particular interest in Gothic literature. Phryne, just as excited as Jane and always ready to throw a party had thought it would be a marvellous idea to get some friends together and tell ghost stories in the cellar with candlesticks and wine. Everyone was there Mac, Bert, Cec, Dot, Hugh and Phryne had even managed to (by some miracle) drag a certain Detective Inspector along. Only Aunt Prudence was absent, she had very mysteriously become ill just a few hours before. No-one minded.

It had been very enjoyable too, for most. Phryne had filled the cellar with blankets and pillows; she had even gotten Cec and Bert to carry down a few chairs. The whole room was illuminated by candlelight with the guests scattered about with glasses in their hands. They had been taking turns to tell ghost stories, this had quickly progressed into a competition between Mac, Phryne and Bert.

It had been Bert's story that had been the final straw for poor Dorothy. She had been sitting next to Hugh for most of the evening, trying very hard to keep calm, but progressively becoming more and more tense until she would've done anything to run up to her bed and cover her head in the sheets like a five year old.

As Bert concluded there was complete silence. Suddenly a loud clattering interrupted it as Bert sneakily knocked over a chair and simultaneously blew out the candle in front of his face.

Many screams ensued but none more piercing or frightened than those of poor Dorothy. When she finally stopped she buried her head in her hands and whimpering an apology just about ran from the room.

When she didn't come back after a minute there was a considerable discomfort. Bert rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to frighten her that bad. I was just teasin'" He murmured.

"Don't worry Bert." Phryne reassured.

Jack, seated next to Phryne turned his gaze to Hugh who was looking more than a little distressed himself.

"Collins" Jack's voice brusquely cut through his daydreams. Jack nodded his head towards the doorway she had run out of.

"Oh" Hugh's eyes widened with understanding and he stood up to follow her out the door.

Dot was seated in the kitchen clasping a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and looking paler than a ghost. He knocked very softly on the door very lightly so as not to frighten her more. She flicked her head round and breathed an audible sigh of relief when she was who it was.

"Hugh" She breathed.

"Hey Dottie." He murmured. He went to sit down beside her. "You okay?"

She managed to give a small nod. "…I just…it was a bit of a fright was all. It was…" That was as much as she could say. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Dottie" He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "Shhh, it's okay. You know I was frightened too."

Hugh wrapped her arms around him and squeezed a little. "You were?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"I was Dottie" He pulled her head up to look into her eyes. "But you know I have to put on a brave face when my beautiful fiancé is around. Can't have her thinking she's marrying a scaredy cat now can we?"

"Hugh I don't know how you could even suggest that I think that!" She cried. "You are by far the bravest man I have ever known, regardless of whether you get scared by" She shuddered a little "horrible ghost stories."

"Well that's a relief." He sighed smiling at her and planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Feeling better" he asked when he pulled away.

Dot nodded. "Although" she noted "I am still a bit frightened. But I think that…" She pressed her lips once more against his in a much deeper kiss pulling herself closer to him whilst he tightened his arms around her." Finally they pulled away breathing heavily and ever so slightly flushed. "Much better." She concluded with a giggle.

They sat smiling giddily at each other for a while when they were roused from their bliss by a small cough.

Phryne stood innocently in the doorway. Both Hugh and Dorothy blushed bright red.

"If you want we're missing you down stairs if you're up to coming down." She said with a slight grin.

"You know I think I am." Dot said clasping Hugh's hand. They followed Phryne back into the cellar.

They were met with loud rounds of cheering when they re-emerged. They settled back down on their pillows Hugh's arms wrapped around Dottie whispering soothing words in her ears.

Phryne had taken the opportunity to light a few more candlesticks. "It's amazing what difference throwing some light on the situation can make." She remarked. The entire room did seem much friendlier now, for which Hugh and Dottie were deeply relieved.

"Plus" She whispered in Jack's ear as she went to sit next to him, far closer than was strictly necessary. "Candlelight is very romantic."

"For Collins and Dot you mean?" He asked deliberately innocently. They both turned their gaze to the couple in each other's arms just in time to see Hugh plant a kiss on Dots cheek.

They turned back to face one another, their lips just centimetres apart. "Naturally" Phryne said before pulling away with a smirk which was soon shared by Jack.

"Right" Bert's voice rang out. "Who's ready for another cracker?"


End file.
